Babysitting
by VanSloan
Summary: The SPR group are investigating an old mansion belonging to a loving family. The problem is, death of young children increases if anyone enters the house and Mai gets possessed again!Mostly Ayakoxtakigawa and NOW Naruxmai ENDING! COMPLETE
1. File 1: The Case

Disclaimers: I don't own GHOST HUNT because if I do I would freak in my pants and have nightmares every night…..so yea enjoy!

BABY SITTING

SUMMARY: The SPR group are investigating an old mansion belonging to a loving family. The problem is, death of young children increases if anyone enters the house and Mai gets possessed!

What happens if she thinks Ayako and Houshou are her parents?

………

FILE ONE

The Case

It was an ordinary day at the Shibuya Psychic Research office until,

"You stupid, arrogant monk! How dare you call me conceited!" Ayako yelled out as she hits Houshou with a silver tray.

"Hey Ayako don't hit him with my tray! I just bought that!" Mai tried to stop her.

"Why can't you tell her to not be full of herself then!" Houshou talked back as he rubbed his head to ease his head.

Suddenly Naru's door slammed to the wall and he yelled,

"Can't it get any more noisier! Why can't you two give it a rest!"

The three stayed quiet and shivered at Naru's rage.

A door knocked unexpectedly and a woman entered and asked,

"May I speak to the one who will help me with my problem?"

The woman looked as if she was in her early twenties and as she enters Naru's office, Naru asked Mai to make some tea without saying please of course.

"Mai, make tea and hurry it up."

"Would it kill ya to say '_please_'!" Mai whispered out loud and he just plainly ignored.

Mai returned to the conference room and it stayed quiet, she did her usual and made the tea and took her time. Finishing making the tea, as she heads back to his office,

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP PISSING ME OFF!" Ayako shirked in anger as she anything that she sees to the monk who was running away from her.

"Hey you guys, stop messing around or else Naru will-"

"Masuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, would you kindly keep your voices in a discreet tone?" Naru opened the door and gave a plastic smile where Mai could see his angry charm in his face and the three froze after the sight of the smiling Naru.

"Na-Naru! I got your tea and the guest's ready!" Mai snapped as she walked straight to his office in a nervous feeling and set the tray down. She gave a heavy sigh and notice the client was staring at her.

'Oh, hello. Sorry about the noise, I mean those two are always like that." Mai greeted politely. The woman smiled and replied,

"It's alright, they kinda remind me of my sister and her husband."

"They argue nonstop?"

"No, more like flirting or show their love." she then started to giggle and smile.

Mai was imagining of Monk-san and Ayako flirting and she felt a tingling feeling.

"Hmm now that I think of it, they sure seem like they are flirting." she place her hand on her chin trying to get the picture.

"You see, even fighting constantly means you care for one another."

"You mean Monk-san loves Ayako-san and Ayako-san loves Monk-san?"

"Well it seems like it!" the woman gave a carefree attitude.

Mai wanted to laugh so hard, but as Naru enters the room with Lin and this is where they are gonna ask some questions.

Unfortunately Ayako and Houshou are separated from their sight and it was funny the way Naru told them to stop arguing like children and act like responsible adults. Mai with Naru's client and he started with the questions.

"When did this all happen?" he asked.

"During the night, when my sister and her husband were having their usual arguments."

"What were they arguing about?" he asked another.

"Oh, the usual 'Did you check on the baby?' sort of things." she answered.

Lin took down notes as Mai just listened to the interview.

"During the night especially when the baby is sleeping, they would also argue through the whole night waking the baby and myself."

"Is it something that is not their usual arguments?"

"Yes, but soon after that, the baby who was just two years old stared crying and ran up to my sister. The problem is, my niece started talking straight asking why my sister and her husband were fighting and that she was blaming herself that it's was her fault for being born."

"And then what happened?" Mai felt curious.

"Three hours later, my niece jumped out from the balcony and died." she said sadly and shuts her eyes.

"I believe she was possessed by a spirit, because after my sister's marriage, they both bought this mansion and it looked as if it was built in this generation. My sister and her husband are both fond in antiques and fine arts so they both were willing to buy and live in it."

"How would you know the child was possessed in the first place?"

"Her eyes weren't focus that's for sure and my niece would always act so shy when I'm around, but this time she ignored me and went on a rage."

"Has anything strange you think might have not been herself?"

"Yes, many. She does not speak in her usual tone, and as an active child, she would run around the house and ask questions, but she just stays quiet and sit around."

"Has your sister or her husband notice the change?"

"No, they thought I was wrong and it was maybe my imagination."

"And you believed it was?"

She shook her head side to side and answered,

"No, I wanted to keep it low for a while, but I was wrong and it went not what I have thought. I feel it was my fault for not watching them carefully."

"I don't get it, they argue so much that they haven't had time for their child." Mai said feeling all confused.

"No, their arguing was very amusing to my niece. She loved to laugh when they acted like her favorite cat and mouse show. My sister loves to make her laugh by pretending to argue with her husband and her husband would play along with her just to please their daughter."

Mai started to understand especially Naru.

"You see what I mean." the client said.

Lin closed his notepad and nodded at Naru.

"Well, Ms. Takeshi. We'll be glad to help you with your problem just show us the mansion and its blueprints so we could solve this case for you." Naru said and shook her hand.

"Thank you Mr. Shibuya I am most helpful of you and your workers on helping my sister and myself." she smiled then bowed.

"Mai, would you mind calling Hara-san and John-san about the case and that to come here tomorrow morning." He turned his head and faced Mai.

"Yes, sir." she got up her seat and started to go to the conference room and use the phone.

'Wow, what gotten Naru so interested in agreeing to help? I bet this case would get exciting!' she said to herself.

a/n: ok my first ever GHOST HUNT and I hope you enjoy it….please press the button over there and tell me if its bad or not.


	2. File 2: The Mansion

**FILE 2**

**THE MANSION**

**

* * *

**So far it was already the next day and Masako and John arrived in the morning. After the preparation, they headed straight to the clients home which was located around Okinawa. 

Lin brought his van which was filled with equipment and Naru with him as well as Takigawa drove with his SUV with everyone else.

"Oh, finally land!! My butt is killing me from nonstop sitting!" Mai was first to get out of the vehicle and started to stretched her whole body out.

Looking at her surroundings, the whole place was covered in Bermuda grass and peonies sticking out on different directions. There was a nice garden and a small fountain at the front side of the house.

"Wow! This mansion…it's adorable!" Mai awed as she squealed from the site. The mansion had a red rooftop as well as the whole house was colored in light pink.

"I can agree with Mai-san, but how can a wonderful house have ghost problem?" John asked.

As they all enter to check things out, Mai stayed and looked for her bag inside the back of Takigawa's car.

"Ah, there you are. Now I wouldn't forget about you." she reached her bag with tea bags inside and her thermos.

Following the group knowing she was last, she felt a cold wind just passed by making her shiver.

"Mommy, Daddy…" a soft crying whisper ran through her ear.

She looked back to look for where the sound was coming from and it wasn't there or nowhere to be seen.

'Was that just my imagination? I just heard a-'

"Mai, you should be inside with the others. Is there something wrong?" Takigawa came out to check on her and found her in a daze. Walking towards her, he noticed the fright in her eyes and grabbed her by the cheeks and asked again.

"Mai, are you alright?" she snapped back and answered,

"Y-yes, what is it?" she stuttered.

'Was she even listening to me?' he asked himself. Leaning in front of her, she quickly grabbed her by the neck and started to mess up her hair.

"Now don't go lying to me little girl!" he toyed with her.

"OW! OWWIE OWWIE THAT REALLY HURTS! NO MORE MONK-SAN HAHAHA!" She started feeling better.

"Honestly you picking on younger girls would lead you in the dog house."

The two looked in front of them and found Ayako leaning on the doorframe looking slightly annoyed.

"A-Ayako," Mai first to take notice.

Takigawa let go of Mai for while and gave a smirk to Ayako then suddenly give Mai an embrace.

"Aw, why is Ayako-chan so mean? Can't she tell that I love Mai-chan so much!" he said in playful tone that could get on Ayako's nerve.

"Monk-san…I can't breathe!" Mai tried escaping from his strong arms.

"Why? I just wanna see Ayako-chan's jealous face!" he said then suddenly Ayako got really pissed off that she starts chasing him around with a metal pole.

"ARRGH! You jerk come over here!" She shrieked in anger.

Mai had a sweat drop falling and as John arrives,

"Um, you three. Shibuya-san is calling you guys and he's really-" he opened his eyes and found Ayako chasing after Takigawa in anger and he two had a sweat drop falling.

"What is this?" he asked Mai feeling clueless.

"I don't know, I think their flirting.," she answered.

Ayako and Takigawa stopped there rampage after hearing Mai's reply.

"FLIRTING!?" the two said in unison.

"Why would I flirt with a so-called-priestess if she's useless?" Takigawa yelled out pointing at her with a flushed faced.

Ayako suddenly and finally hit him with a pole and said,

"Who you calling 'useless' you old geezer!" she yelled.

"The hell that HURTS! THAT'S A FREAKIN' METAL POLE!" Takigawa yelled angrily as he rubs his wounded head.

John and Mai gave a sigh and she added,

"Here we go again; we'll never hear the end of it."

"Shibuya-san would get furious if this doesn't stops." he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I don't know what he'll say if he sees this." she said watching Ayako hitting Takigawa so hard.

"Simple, he would say that 'I'll just simply fire those two if they start this again.'" Naru popped out of nowhere scaring the wits of Mai.

"Where did you come from!?" Mai cried in fright.

"I followed John, why is that a problem?" he asked.

'What! Why didn't I notice!? Darn it Mai, maybe he heard me what I said!' she cried to herself.

"Precisely, I heard you talking and if those two don't stop, you won't be having any day offs for this year." the narcissus said.

"I said that out loud again! Argh! Why are you taking the blame on me!?" she asked in an angry tone.

Naru ignored her making her more furious and he went to Takigawa and Ayako with another plastic smile.

"Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san, is flirting part of the job? I would like to know if you want me to carry all these equipment and maybe you two could continue on."

The place turned into the same temperature or Antarctica and Mai, Ayako, and Takigawa were freezing to death after hearing Naru's so-called innocent voice.

"Were very sorry." the two stopped and bowed to their boss, but Naru just left them with anger fuming out of his head.

Getting the equipments, the two were still furious with each other. Takigawa took the cameras with John, Ayako carried the boxes with headphones, and Mai carried the boxes of microphones.

"This all your fault! If only you would just grow up!" Ayako said in an anger tone, but Takigawa scoffed at her and replied,

"My fault! Why won't you grow up and be useful for once and are you even really a priestess!?"

The little argument was becoming out of hand and Mai wanted to stop it.

"Hey guys, it's no ones fault." she said.

"You tell her that." Takigawa said as he turned his head around not facing the two.

"Look who's talking, he already broken every law of being a monk." Ayako said ignoring Takigawa's comment.

"I'm a 'former' monk, my days as one are gone.," he corrected.

"Like yourself, you haven't done anything good to this group since you set foot and entering to this job. So what good are you?" he added.

"Monk-san, I think you're going too far." Mai tried to stop him.

Ayako didn't say anything in defense and suddenly the three felt something.

"You guys felt that?" Mai whispered as she felt shivers inside her body.

It was quiet for a moment until Mai felt as she was struck by lightning and suddenly fell in faint only being caught by Takigawa.

"MAI!" the two said in unison.

"Is she?" Ayako looked down in worried and Takigawa answered,

"I don't know, we have to bring her to Masako." he carried Mai bridal style and the two ran to the base.

Mai lied on the sofa unconscious and after the two told what had happened, Naru called them so irresponsible and should stop their nonsense. Although the two stopped talking to each other and shared any glances, they both know that their furious at each other.

Masako could feel a tremendous aura coming out of Mai's body. She covered her mouth with her kimono and heart started to ache.

"The aura seems so sad." she whispered. Walking towards Mai's sleeping body, a wind out of nowhere suddenly pushed her to the wall, but instead, John knew was gonna hurt so he took a risk to use his body as a cushion so Masako wouldn't get hurt.

"Ouch," John said as he took the hit.

Masako gasped and found him in her back and he asked,

"Hara-san, are you all right?" he asked cheerfully, trying to cover his pain.

She helped him up and gave her thanks.

"What just happened?" Takigawa asked.

"Mai, sh-she's possessed." she stated.

"But, what just pushed you? Wasn't that a poltergeist?" Ayako asked.

Masako turned her head from side to side and answered,

"No, it's the spirit's aura, it shows great sadness. It's so intense that it could use its energy to physically hurt someone."

"So what are we gonna do?" the monk asked in a worried tone.

"We must let her wake up on her own, and then later on we could use John to exorcise the spirit once and for all." Naru explained as he stares at Mai is sleeping feature.

Three hours had passed and Mai was still asleep and Takigawa was driving nuts when it was dead silence and for sure he wouldn't like to pick on Ayako, he's freakin' piss at her. In addition, talking to John would be like talking to a person who doesn't understand Japanese and definitely Naru and Lin are too scary to talk to.

He wanted Mai to wake up so John would exorcise the spirit and make fun of her as always.

'Come on Mai, please wake up. I am going to go crazy without you around.' he gave a thought as he looks at the girl who acts like his sister.

John gave a heavy sigh then said in a calm tone,

"Well, I don't wanna loose my patience like Monk-san, so I guess I would just do it the hard way."

"What are you gonna do?" Takigawa asked.

John walked towards Mai, held out his cross, and spilled holy water on it then he began saying his verse that was from the bible. Walking towards Mai, the spirits defense didn't notice him walking to her, the air was turning to smoke, and Masako opened the door to let the smoke out.

Shutting his eyes, he continued on,

"Our Father in Heaven, who shines his light above us, let thy sins be forgiven and evil be vanish. Let the light guide us away from darkness." the aura became more intense as John approaches and is suddenly rips his skin, but he stills continues.

"Let us pray for God and together light will prevail from darkness!" he dumped the holy water on Mai's head then the aura of the spirit pushed John to the wall again and this time it really hurt his back and he was half conscious.

"John!" Ayako, Takigawa, and Masako yelled in unison.

The light faded and Mai was dried up as if nothing had ever happened.

"John is you alright?" Masako helped him lift his body, but it was excessively painful.

"My back," he coughed and blood spat out.

"He needs a hospital, Lin, call an ambulance." Naru ordered.

John suddenly fell onto Masako unconscious. And everyone started to worry.

Ayako took a glance at Mai and she cried,

"Mai!"

She was glowing for a short while then as it faded, Takigawa went to her side quickly and called her.

"Mai, are you alright!?" he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Takigawa in front of her. Tears would form in her eyes and she called him,

"D-daddy?"

Everyone gasped as they heard what Mai at called him.

**

* * *

**

**OMAKE**

"MAI!" the two said in unison.

"Is she?" Ayako looked down in worried and Takigawa answered,

"I don't know, we have to bring her to Masako." he carried Mai bridal style and the two ran to the base.….

"What happened?" John asked.

"She fainted, I think a poltergeist had done something." Takigawa explained.…..

Lin was still in the van carrying the heavy cameras and found all the equipment on the ground.

'So you expect me to carry all this to the base!'

he wanted to pull his hair out, but instead he gave a heavy sigh and veins were still visible.

Lin finally arrived at the base looking angry and tired and as he looked at the monk and the priestess, they were both scolded by their boss.….

"Lin call an ambulance!" Naru ordered.

Hurrying to outside, he couldn't fine the phone.

'This is a mansion for god's sake where the heck's the phone!?' he thought.

20 MINUTES LATER….

"(PANT, PANT, PANT) Naru I called the ambulance…they're on their way." he said tiredly.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**I revised everything due to grammatical errors. Sorry 'bout that.**


	3. File 3: Mommy and Daddy

FILE 3

MOMMY AND DADDY

RECAP: "Mai, are you alright!?" he asked.

She slowly opened her eyes and found Takigawa in front of her. Tears would form in her eyes and she called him,

"D-daddy?"

Everyone gasped as they heard what Mai had called him.

"Mai, are you alright!?" he asked. 

"What did you just call me?" he asked.

Mai turned her head to Ayako and ran up to her and called her,

"Mommy!"

Everyone looked in shock and could clearly heard that Mai had just called Ayako and Takigawa were her parents. Feeling the tight embrace she looked at Takigawa and then to Mai,

"Mai were not joking! Snap out of it right this instant!" she gave her usual tone and tried to suppress the great shock.

The brunette looked at her in innocence and asked,

"Mommy, did you have too much coffee?"

Ayako froze after hearing the question and Naru stated the obvious.

"It seems that she's still possessed."

"Naru," Lin called out.

Shibuya turned his head to him and he continued,

"I've called the ambulance and there on their way."

"Right," Naru gave a nod and turned to Masako.

"Hara-san, watch over John and tell him to cancel the next exorcism." he ordered.

"But Naru," she protested.

"No buts, your work here is done and do what you are told." he rejected.

Masako could feel the pain in her heart, but manage to forget it and did what she was supposed to by putting the priest shoulders into hers and head straight to the living room.

"Masako why won't I-"

"Hold it Takigawa!" Naru stopped him.

It was now Takigawa, Ayako, Mai, and Naru (except Lin, he's on the computer.) in the room and Naru crossed his arms looking at the two and Mai who was holding onto Ayako.

Feeling that they were in some boot camp, they both straighten their backs and started feeling nervous.

Mai in the other hand didn't know what was going on and looked at Naru then at the two.

"Why are you scaring mommy and daddy?" she bluntly asked.

She walked towards him and looked at him carefully.

"You don't look scary to me so what makes you so scary?" her curiosity got out of hand.

"I am their boss they should be scared." he answered in a cold solid tone, but it wasn't effective to Mai. All she did was stare at him with those innocent eyes then he gave a sigh of annoyance an took his coat.

"Naru where are you going?" Takigawa asked.

"If we can't exorcise this spirit from her body, then you two have no choice but to stay with her and I do part of my job by getting on another case." he answered.

"WHAT!" the two cried in unison.

"You expect me to stay here all alone with a ghost possessing Mai!? Are serious!?" Ayako cried.

"No, Monk-san will always keep watch over Mai while you figure out a way to let the spirit out of her by being…:"

The two thought about it and then blurt out,

"Her parents…"

"That's right, let me know if any changes have happen…I'll be in my office filing cases." he then left and shut the door letting the two think and a few more minutes they would go insane.

'You got to be kidding me! I rather stay with John or Lin, but with this guy? I'll go crazy!?' Ayako cried to her thoughts. She kept a cool composure on the outside, but inside she was thinking of pulling her hair off just to think she was staying with Takigawa until the spirit sets up and rest in peace.

'Great, then I won't hear the end of her needs and wants. Whatever I did to deserve this, I apologized.' Takigawa crossed his arms and felt irritated.

Ayako felt a tug on her shirt and looked at Mai.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Mommy I'm hungry…" she said looking all sad and cute.

The priestess sighed her stress out and remember the time when Mai was first possessed by Kenji.

"What would you like to eat?" she asked.

"Um…anything that you would be alright for you to cook." she answered.

Ayako arched an eyebrow and could tell that she wants something.

'(SIGH) I have to satisfy this spirit if it wants to leave.'

"Oh, I can tell you want something, tell mommy what you want then I am gladly to cook for you." she tried to put on a motherly act.

Mai started fidgeting from her thoughts then she smiled an answered,

"I would like sweet and sour teriyaki chicken."

"And what's the magic word?" she asked at the same tone.

"Pretty please with sugar on top!" she answered excitedly. The expression in Mai's face was adorable that a Ayako smiled from her cuteness.

'It's no wonder that monk and Naru like to pick on her, she has an adorable smile!' she squealed at herself.

Mai went up to Takigawa then took his hand and asked,

"What does daddy like to eat?"

'Daddy? Jeez, I feel like an old man. Now I know what Lin was going through' he said to himself.

As he was going to say what he wants, Ayako had already left.

"This is so not fair…" he sweat dropped and Mai gave a cheerful smile.

Lucky for them, the current owners of the mansion were staying at a hotel and left some food for them. Walking alone to the kitchen she spotted a dark place and she felt curious. She looked inside and turned the switch on, setting her foot on the carpet her mind went into a flash.

"WHY IS DADDY SO MEAN CAN'T YOU SEE MOMMY LOVES YOU EVEN IF YOU HURT HER!" a voice rang in her head and she shakes it off.

"What was that?" she asked herself as she rubs her head from what had happened.

Finally reaching to the kitchen, she took out the ingredients for Mai's wants and for dinner, although she didn't want to cook for Takigawa after what he had said to her.

"That jerk, why do I have to cook for him? He's old enough to cook for himself let alone flirting with children." she said while chopping the vegetables.

Deep down she hasn't realized that she was jealous with mixed feelings of love and hate for the ex-monk.

'Whatever, I can see he can manage on his own. Right?' she thought.

Takigawa and Mai were having fun and he was planning to tell jokes just to pass time.

"Ha, ha, ha, ok here's another. What do you call a person who acts like a stone?" he asked. Mai stopped her giggling and stayed quiet.

"Lin!" he answered.

Then the two started enjoying themselves with laughter.

"Then what do you call a 'monk' who fools around?" Ayako came inside with an apron on.

"What do you call them mommy?" Mai asked with a smile walking up to her.

Ayako patted her head with a smile and answered,

"It's easy, they call him a _monk_ey."

Mai started laughing so hard that Ayako couldn't help but join in the laughter.

Takigawa looked at the two who were laughing and gave a sigh from making fun of him.

'I guess she cooled off, good. Least I could do is ,let her talk so that she won't get more pissed at me next time.' he talked to himself.

"Well then Mai-chan, dinner is ready so why don't we girls eat?" Ayako ignored Takigawa as Mai and herself went to go to eat dinner.

And Takigawa fell anime-style after the girls had left him.

….

"Dinner, is serve Mai-chan!" Ayako said happily said revealing a table full of food of various kinds.

"Wow! Mommy sure loves to cook," Mai commented after the sight.

Ayako laughed proudly and replied,

"I guess I haven't lost my touch after all, now why don't we wash our hands and-"

"You know pretty soon you're gonna think yourself as a mother now." Takigawa entered with a smirk.

Ayako wanted to scream and shout, but Mai stopped her by asking him excitedly,

"Hey Daddy, why won't we all wash our hands together?"

Silence came and Ayako held her fist to herself and thought,

'Damn, you got to be kidding me with this guy? I'd rather die!'

"Aw, well aren't you so adorable Mai-chan, of course anything for my little princess." Takigawa said playfully as pinches Mai's cheeks.

Takigawa didn't seem to mind at all and Mai held both there hands and headed straight to the kitchen sink.

"Hn," Ayako turned her head away from the side not wanting to look at him.

"What's your problem? I'm only doing this for Mai." he noticed her attitude.

"It would have been better in the first place if she didn't get possessed from your foolishness." she snapped.

Mai let go of their hands and watched their argument.

"Why is it that you always blame me when she's always in trouble." he retorted.

"It's because you're always watching her! So she's your responsibility.!" she said angrily.

"If this had not happen I wouldn't be here with you hearing all your crap! Besides who said I wanted to be here with you?"

Takigawa had gone so far that Ayako wanted to burst to tears, but Mai suddenly started crying. And the two turned to her.

"P-please stop fighting! Mommy, Daddy please stop!" she cried.

The two stopped as they heard what Mai asked for and she started crying so loud and in pain that in made them responsible to make her cry.

"Mai," Ayako said painfully and went to her.

"I'm sorry, it's mommy's fault. I shouldn't have started it, please don't cry Mai-chan." hugging her so tight, Takigawa heard her sigh painfully and as she shuts her eyes, he could see tears were about to fall, but she held it well.

"Damn!" Takigawa said as he turns around and heavily sigh.

'I shouldn't have shut my mouth, if only she hadn't bring this up again then I won't go crazy.' he thought.

The three were now in the dining room and Mai and Ayako were going to prepare to eat. But the monk refuse himself to eat and he excuses himself.

"Excuse me, I don't feel like eating…" he said, but Ayako grabbed him by the arm and said,

"I'm sorry for bringing that up, please stay. Just for Mai." she asked, but Takigawa felt it wasn't her normal tone so he did and sat in front of Mai, who was staring at them and then started to eat.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Mai blurt out and the two heard.

Ayako's heart started to warm up and smiled.

"Thank you, I appreciate the compliment." she answered.

Takigawa wanted to compliment her, but he felt that he might offend her again so he stayed quiet. Ayako took a glance at him and notice so she turned away.

"It's alright, I don't need any comments right now. I was just glad Mai enjoyed eating her dinner." she said not taking another glance at him.

That night, the three finished their dinner and Ayako left doing the cleaning while Takigawa watches Mai.

'What is wrong with me?' she asked herself while washing the dishes.

'I'm such an idiot for acting this way. Me and stupid pride as gone over the cliff. Now maybe the spirit would take longer if I argue with him again.'

"OUCH!" she cried in pain.

Taking her right hand out of the soapy water, her front hand is bleeding, but it wasn't deep.

Her head somehow started spinning as and image started appearing in her head and she cried in pain.

The door suddenly opened revealing Takigawa and he found her on the floor sitting in shock.

"Ayako!" he cried as he run to her.

She blinked and gasped in shock as she took sight of the man in front of her.

"Monk-san," she said.

"What happened?" he asked.

She looked at her right hand that was still bleeding smear on her white apron.

"I accidentally cut myself while washing the dishes." she stated.

He lifted her up and took out his wallet at his back pocket.

"You're fortunate that I brought a band-aid, and it was for something else. But your more important to be taken cared of." he said.

All of a sudden, Ayako started to flush.

"Is there something wrong? You look flushed." he stated looking clueless.

"It's nothing." she answered.

As she was going to dip her hands again in water, he grabbed it quickly.

"Why won't I wash the dishes and you watch over Mai." he asked with a smile.

She suddenly nodded and headed straight to the door, but suddenly stopped.

"Monk-san, thank you." she said before she left.

Walking into the hall to go to the living room, she started to talk to herself.

'Urgh! Why did I have to turn red all of a sudden and in front of him!' she slapped herself with both hands.

"I'm such a fool." she stated out loud.

Taking her hands off she remembered about that image the struck her head and the last one.

'Then again, what were those images that I had back there?' she asked herself.

Reaching her destination, she found Mai sleeping in the coach with the television on.

"She does sleep like an angel." a voice crept up her behind.

She knew who it was and reached to the television set and turned it off and answered,

"Is that why she likes you for being a good brother?"

He scratched his head then sat on loveseat and replied,

"I don't know if I am any good to her, I just wanted her to not feel lonely. She's an orphan so I guess you're right that she's my responsibility."

"Oh," he heard her say in a different tone.

"I'm sorry if I offended you and brought the argument again." she said apologetically.

'This doesn't sound the Ayako I know.' he said to himself

"Monk-san," she called him.

He looked at her and could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Please forgive my actions." she bowed.

"Um, Masuzaki-san." he called her by her last name.

"Hmm, yes?"

"I never thought you could act mother like, how did you manage to prevent Mai from stop crying?" he asked curiously.

The priestess looked at him in wide shock and he felt like he offended her.

"I-I'm sorry if I offended you, I was just curious."

A smile lifted on her rosy lips and answered,

"I'm not offended, it's the first time a someone asked me that question."

"Huh?"

"I was the same age as Mai when I started."

"You mean?" the monk started to flush and she cried,

"That's not what I meant!" she was flushed too.

She made her way to the love seat that he was in and continued.

"Someone, left a child at my master's shrine. He was just and infant and I took him in that night. Master didn't know about the child so I adopted him."

"What happened?"

"I grew attached to him and I felt as if he was my real son. I missed my daily lessons just for him, I had a part time job just for him, everything was for him." she answered.

For the first time, she started to shed tears just remembering about the past.

"Master found out, and told me I was too young to adopt him, but I didn't took his word and resigned from his shrine. And then a year later, Kyosuke, the name I given him, Kyosuke's real mother found him with me and asked for him back."

"And you refused?" the monk guessed and she nodded.

"There was no way I would give him to her. Just what would happen if she abandons him again? I can't bear to loose him, he was everything I had."

She felt hysteric as she remember it clearly, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and Takigawa said,

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me everything."

"He was everything I had monk-son! I loved him more than anything in this world!" she cried.

'I never knew she was this sad…' he said to himself. 'After all this time…'

"Ayako…" he whispered silently in a somber tone.

* * *

**a/n: so yea, i suggest if those who never heard about ghost hunt should read it...its fasinating and i hope you all could kindly send me a review, ill be glad. **


	4. File 4: Nightmares & Pain

**FILE 4**

**NIGHTMARES AND PAIN**

**

* * *

……..TAKIGAWA'S DREAM/NIGHTMARE……….**

"Where am I?" he opens his eyes and he was alone in a dark room.

"Mailene," a woman sobbed. He turned his position to the side and spotted a woman behind him crying and as she turns, Takigawa froze as the woman took sight of him, but did not notice.

"A-Ayako…?" he said, but the woman disappeared.

Feeling scared, he looked in all his direction and cried her name.

"Ayako! Ayako where are you!?"

He heard a loud gunshot like noise occurred and turned to the sound and as turns, his eyes widen in fear and shock as he sees a body before him with pools of blood.

And he yelled in fright

…….END……

**

* * *

**

**3:00 a.m.**

Gasping for air, he woke from his nightmare and found Mai on the couch sleeping and Ayako sleeping peacefully on top of him.

Still feeling frighten he held her tight for solace, it has been a long time since he had a nightmare and this time it still runs on his mind what he just witnessed.

"Ayako…" he whispered.

"Please don't go…" he shuts his eyes.

**9:00 a.m.**

Opening his eyes all of a sudden, he found the living room empty, both the girls were gone from his sight and he could feel a moist face towel on his forehead and a cooling pad stuck to it.

"Oh, daddy you're awake!" Mai cried.

She kneeled down to him and asked worriedly,

"Daddy, are you still feeling sick?"

"What happened?" he asked. Ayako appeared with a tray and he quickly got up, but suddenly cried in pain.

"You shouldn't be sitting up, you have a fever." she stated as she place the tray on the coffee table and went to his side.

"Now, opened your mouth, I need to take your temperature." she asked.

So he did and she carefully place it into his mouth.

"Mai-chan, would you mind giving mommy the medicine I showed you earlier?" she called to Mai and asked for the medicine.

"Yes mommy," she answered and headed to get the medicine.

"Argh, how did I get this sick so far?" he asked himself.

"It's a mystery, I suddenly woke up and I felt that you have a fever." she answered for him.

"So the spirit hasn't left Mai's body yet?"

"(sigh) sadly no, I was surprised when she woke up and asked for breakfast."

She took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at his temperature.

"Hmm, your fever is going down, just get some rest and eat some home-made chicken soup." she advised.

She looked at him in question and he notices.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" she said worriedly.

"Huh oh, no I didn't why do you asked." he lied.

"Well it feels paranormal and I felt curious." she admitted.

She then stood up and took the bowl soup and Takigawa could still feel the sad aura around her then sighed at himself.

'Well, I hope she takes this like our normal arguments.'

"Ok, monk-san here's your soup." she looked at him and he looked ill as he shuts his eyes in pain.

"What's wrong are you all right?" she asked.

"I, I can't b-breath, (cough)" he acted.

"What! You can't breath! Oh my god what am I going to do!?" she panicked.

Ayako was falling for his scam and finally said,

"I can't move, please pass the soup to your mouth into mine."

She suddenly gasped then flushed and wanted to yell at him.

"YOU PERVERTED JERK!" she backed away moving the soup in front of him and as the hot liquid spilled on his abdomen and he cried in pain.

"Argh!" he cried as the hot liquid touched his skin and he sat up quickly from the pain, but what he didn't know was his nose was touching Ayako's left cheek making both of them look at each other in great shock.

"Monk-san,… would you mind taking your hand off mine?" Ayako asked in a shocking tone.

"Oh crap! Sorry!" he apologized.

Ayako still looking shock placed the bowl aside and stood up and started to walk away.

"Mommy, I got the medicine!" Mai finally came.

"Oh Mai-chan, give it to daddy and tell him to take it after eating his soup ok?" she replied.

"Ok, where is mommy going?" she asked.

Her face the color of fresh tomatoes, she answered,

"Mommy needs to do something, would you mind watching daddy for me?"

"OK!"

The monk wanted to shoot himself for doing a stupid thing and above that feeling embarrassed as he almost thought he kissed the priestess.

'I'm such a son of a-'

"Daddy, mommy say's you take your medicine after eating." Mai interrupted his thoughts.

"Ma-Mai-chan, good morning?" he greeted as he returned to reality.

"Ha, ha good morning!" she greeted back. Takigawa smirked and patted her head at her cheerful attitude.

"Huh? Daddy, why do you look like a tomato?" Mai asked curiously.…

Walking into the room and unbuttoning her blouse and unzipping her long skirt, she headed to the tub and turned the knob as the water sprinkled above her.

'(Sigh) just what was he thinking !?' she started to talk to herself.

Lifting her head up high she could fell the cold water touching her skin.

'I can't believe he was almost that close to…' she started to flush again and shook her head to erase the thought.

"Argh, stop thinking so low!" she cried to herself.

'I need to stop thinking about him, he's gonna think I'm too much.'

For a while the water started soothing her flushed body that it made her heart want to sing.

"_I need a love that grows…_" a song came out her voice.

I'm so tired of being alone

_But will my lonely heart _

Fade apart

Of a fool again

Before I could begin

Foolish heart…hear me callin'."

She continues on singing louder in the shower with more feeling as she felt like she was in a stage singing.

While Mai and Takigawa were walking in the halls, they heard a radiant melody being sung.

"Is that a radio?" Takigawa asked himself.

"It's sounds beautiful!" Mai started dance a little then followed the sound.

"Wait Mai-chan, wait for me!" he chased after her.

"I'm locking the door again

Oh once more

And thank god I him in

Before I begin

Oh honey I just need a love that grows

I'm so tired of bein' alone…."

she sang in a soft and low pitch. Drying her hair with a head towel.

Wearing a yellow bathrobe she finishes her singing with a now a high pitch while putting on a new set of cloths.

"Before I begin…

Foolish heart! Hear me callin'

Stop before you start fallin'

Foolish heart, heed my warning

You've been wrong before

oh foolish heart!"

The singing had stop as she starts to hum to herself. Coming out of the room she spotted Mai running towards her and Takigawa running out of breath.

"(pant) Mai-chan you're (pant) so energetic." he said out of breath and made himself fall into the carpeted floor.

"Aren't you suppose to be resting just what I told you to?" she arched an eyebrow looking down at him with an annoyed look.

"Well I guess your chicken soup and the medicine boost my energy." he said spreading his arms and said cheerfully.

"Hmm, then what were you two doing running around?" she asked.

Mai sat on the carpet and answered excitedly,

"We heard this pretty voice coming this way, but it disappear when we saw you…"

"Oh, how did this tone of voice go?" she asked playfully as she joins herself on the carpet.

"Daddy thought it was a radio, but it started getting very loud so we followed it. It started really pretty especially when it said the 'Foolish Heart' part." she explained. And Ayako couldn't do anything but smile.

"Wow, I'm glad you listened well." she turned her head to the monk who was just listening to them and she placed her hand on his forehead and slid it down to his cheeks giving him a soothing touch.

"Maybe all you need is a cold bath," she advised.

"But, I don't like cold water…" he complained.

She gave an unsatisfying look making him abruptly sit up and said,

"Ok, ok, I'll do what you say, I was just playing."

"Hn, or maybe you just wanna offend me again…" she said as she quickly turns her head not facing him.

"Aw, come on Ayako-chan, not in front of Mai-chan." he tried to ease her.

She gave a sour look and grabbed both his cheeks and replied,

"Now don't you go 'aw' on me. You know you make me feel bad when you make fun of me!"

"Owie, OW, OW. I'm sowie!" he muffled.

Letting him go, both her palm were calm soften and asked him,

"All I'm asking is you go in the bathroom and have a refreshing ba-"

Her eyes widen as a short image popped in her mind and this time she saw a man in black locks and blue eyes (Not Naru) and a blond woman in front of him, she was crying as he pushes her away.

As the image disappeared, her eyes were still widen.

"Ayako!" Takigawa called her name. "Are you all right, snap out of it!"

She gasped then sighed and blinked. She didn't notice Takigawa was shacking her shoulders and calling out to her.

"Mo-monk-san." is all she could say.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"I…I'm fine…" she lied.

The monk could tell she was lying from avoiding eye contact to lips twitching.

"Just tell me, forget what you think and be honest." he said just to tell her what's wrong with her.

"I said I am fine!" she yelled back.

"Then why can't you tell me?" he asked in a calm tone to avoid getting further.

"It's because…" she gasped in shocked and turned to side and she was gone.

"Mai!" she cried.

"Mai's missing!"

"What!? This can't be, Mai! Mai where are you!?" cried the monk as they both got up and started looking for her.

"Monk-san, please look for her in one of the rooms, I'll be checking downstairs." Cried Ayako as she runs looking for the missing child.

The two got separated and looked high and low just to look for Mai.

"Mai, Mai, where are you Mai!" Takigawa opened each door as he cried for her name.

As he opens each door there was nothing and he was getting worried what could ever to Mai.

Ayako looked everywhere in the kitchen to dinning room from living room and there's no sign of the little brunette.

'Why would she run away all of a sudden? We haven't had an argument or anything, so why would she run away like that?' she asked herself anxiously as she runs everywhere in the house.

"Mai? Mai where are you!? Mai answer me!" she yelled.

'This can't be! I can't bear to loose another!' she cried inside as she held the tears inside. After loosing Kyosuke from his mother, she wouldn't want to loose Mai also.

Desperately looking for her, she found something by a room that just made a sound.

"Mai?" she called.

She entered the dark room and as she switches the light, it didn't work.

"Mai-chan, daddy and I weren't having an argument! We were just making fun of each other." she explained in a dark room.

She couldn't see where she was going and stayed in one place calling her out.

"Mai…" she called.

She then felt the temperature of the room and it was freezing cold. She then heard someone crying behind her.

"Why…why can't he understand?" she turned her back and found a ghostly figure behind her crying on the a bed.

Ayako looked at her surroundings and the room she was in was gone as tiny lights flutter around like fireflies.

"Will-o-wisp? Where am I ?" she asked herself.

She couldn't see the woman's face but she was crying sadly until she heard a second voice.

"Mommy…" the little girl called her. She was holding a teddy bear on her arms and the woman suddenly give her an embrace to ease her pain.

"Where is daddy going? Why is daddy bringing everything with him?" the little girl watched.

Ayako couldn't do anything for her body was frozen that all she have to do was stand there and watch.

"Mommy, why I are you crying?" she asked sadly.

"D-daddy,.. Won't be with us anymore…." she finally answered.

"But why? I thought you love daddy, I thought daddy and me were important, I thought daddy knows he loves you, I thought that daddy loves us." the little girl gave her speech which made her mother crying for the worst.

The scene suddenly changes as the girl walks the hall calling her mother.

"Don't go in there!" Ayako blurted but, the little girl hear her. A loud gunshot had fired scaring the girl and every time Ayako tried warning and screaming to her, it felt as if she was deaf.

The little girl with her stuff animal in her arms followed the sound and calling her mother,

"Mommy, mommy, where are you!? Mommy?" she cried worriedly. She then found a room and opened it.

Ayako's eyes widen in fright as she witnessed seeing the pools of blood that the mother was lying in and the hole on her head.

"Mommy, mommy! Wake up please mommy! Wake up!" the little girl pleaded in tears.

Ayako looked closely at the woman who looks just like her only she was blond and looked more older. Hearing her little **cries, Ayako **closed her eyes and looked away.

"Please, no more!" she begged.

The scene changes again with the little girl still crying and holding her ragged teddy bear in her little arms. The little girl was wearing worn out cloths and her hair messed up. Crying in pain and calling out her mother and father's name the house was messed with cobwebs and dust, she was all alone with her mother's dead body closed inside the room and fresh rot and blood covering the room.

Ayako couldn't breath and stayed conscious, she was coughing from the smell and begged what was going on to stop.

"Please stop!" she yelled and shuts her eyes.

She then heard a loud thudding sound and opened her eyes. She was close to a balcony that was rusted and broken, she was now able to move and her legs felt numb, but she managed to stand on her own feet and walked to the balcony, for air. As she was gasping for air, she coughed and coughed with her eyes shut. As she slowly opens them again, her eyes widen as she took the sight of the child below her drowning in blood and tears still holding on her companion. Her body started to shake in fear and the metal bar of the balcony broke and she lost her balanced.

But looking at the child's eyes made her scream out in fright.…..

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" she screamed in fright.

"Ayako! Ayako it's me!" a familiar voice came and she saw Takigawa looking worried.

"Ta-Takigawa-san!" she cried his last name for the first time. Sweating and gasping for air she cried and cried and grabbed him.

"It's alright! I'm here! Ayako, you're burning up!" he said worriedly.

"Where's Mai! Wh-where's Mai!?" she said hysterically.

He could feel a sharp pain inside his heart and didn't know what to say.

"Monk-san, where is she!" she cried shaking his biceps with tears running down.

"I-I can't find her." he shuts his eyes regretfully.

"After I went down to help you look for her, I saw you in the stairs and I thought you might have fell while looking for her." he explained.

"I can't bear to loose her," she cried on his chest.

"And I…,I can't bear to loose…" he admitted sadly as he embraced her tightly.

"I couldn't stop thinking about last night…I just can't loose you, I just can't!" he said relating to his nightmare.

He felt her body going cold and cold tears would fall into skin.

"Why can't he just…why can't just understand?" a different tone of voice came from her voice. With shock, he knew the voice from last night.

"A-Ayako?" he pulled her away gently.

"If only he understand how we loved him so much…Mailene…"

Her eyes weren't focus as if she was possessed and her voice was different.

'She's possessed!' he thought.

"Please, tell me where's Mai?" he begged.

"She's with me…" she answered then suddenly fainted.

"Ayako, Ayako!" he shake the priestess to find the answer.

But she was out cold and didn't react.

'This can't be good.'

Suddenly the lights kept turning on and off and he held onto her tight just to protect her.

"Mommy!" Mai's voice cried.

"Mai! Where are you!?" Takigawa yelled.

"Mommy daddy's leaving!" she continues crying.

He couldn't leave Ayako alone and carried her to look for Mai.

"Mai, Mai answer me!" he got out of the room and entered the hall, as enters he felt an earthquake pushing him to the wall.

"Why can't daddy understand he's hurting mommy!" she continues on and Takigawa followed the voice even if the whole place was crumbling.

"You must save her monk-san, before it's too late…" she whispered to his ear.

"Ayako," he stopped helped her up.

Feeling weak she managed to stand and continued.

"She will fall into the same fate as her mother, we must save Mai before it's too late."

"I don't understand, she's just a child!" he said what he couldn't comprehend.

Rubbing her forehead she suddenly felt the same pain again and remembered every image she had seen inside her head and as the last image was going to pop up, she closed it

"M-Mailene!" she cried as something suddenly pulled her arm and away from Takigawa.

"Ayako, what are you doing!?" he cried as he chase after her.

Objects were flying and floating around as the two run to the halls as the spirit grabs Ayako arm to lead the way. Cries of children started crying as objects started striking them. A huge vase was about to hit Ayako, but Takigawa quickly sped up and chanted the spirit to let go of the vase making it strike the wall instead.

"Mommy, please don't go!" Mai's cries continue on.

They come to a dead end and everything stops.

"A dead end!?" Takigawa panicked.

Ayako remembered something and grabbed Takigawa's hand.

"I know where she is, we have to hurry!"

Going to the room where mother had committed suicide, she opened the room and it reeked in blood.

"Mai!" they said unison

She was standing on the balcony and looked at the two with her face covered in blood.

"Why did daddy have to leave us like this?" she asked.

"Mailene," Ayako stepped forward.

"Please get down, Mailene it isn't safe." she said carefully.

"But you're unhappy mommy, you've been sad ever since daddy treated you so mean." she replied as she looks at Takigawa.

"No, you're mistaken, I love daddy more then anything! I don't care if he does not love me as long as he's happy even if I'm not!" Ayako said as she walks slowly to her.

Without notice, the balcony and the concrete started breaking loosing off balance.

"Mai!" she cried.

"No, Ayako!" he ran to catch her and Mai's body.

Both of them fell off the balcony….

**

* * *

A/N: SIGH…Spring is coming to an end and even this fic…well I hope you readers would give me charming review and I would love to thank those who have given me…hmmm the song that Ayako was singing is called **

**_Foolish Heart_ by M.Y.O.M.P or M.Y.M.P I ALSO don't own it…**

**I was just bored so I guess it was my h who wants her to sing…**


	5. File 5: Begininng of the End part 1

**FILE 5**

**BEGINNING OF THE END PART 1

* * *

**

**RECAP: **

"But you're unhappy mommy, you've been sad ever since daddy treated you so mean." she replied as she looks at Takigawa.

"No, you're mistaken, I love daddy more then anything! I don't care if he does not love me as long as he's happy even if I'm not!" Ayako said as she walks slowly to her.

Without notice, the balcony and the concrete started breaking loosing off balance.

"Mai!" she cried.

"Ayako! Mai!" he ran to catch her and Mai's body.

Both of them fell off the balcony….

**….**

"I WON'T LET YOU GO!" he cried grabbing both their bodies.

"Monk-san, wh-what are doing?" she said in shock as tears were released from her eyes.

He then forced the wind to move the two females in front of him, making him land on the concrete ground.

"I don't want to loose you." he whispered and gave his usual smirk.

"Don't do this!"

She shut her eyes and begged him not to. Nevertheless, as they were thinking that they were going die, they felt a warm atmosphere.

They were in another place that was cover in darkness but lighten by many

Will-o-wisp.

Ayako opened her eyes and found the possessed Mai and the blonde woman embracing.

"Mommy!" she cried her name.

"Mailene," the mother started crying. The two looked at Ayako and both smiled.

"Thank you for helping my child…" the woman gave her thanks.

She turned head to Mai who was smiling peacefully and gave her thanks,

"Thank you…for showing your kindness." then the spirit suddenly and finally left Mai's body and revealed her form as a five year old with brown locks and blue eyes.

The dark room suddenly turned into a bright light as the mother and child walked to the light of heaven happily. Suddenly the children who had passed away during living in the mansion appeared and started glowing and floating happily as it follows the mother and child.

As it all faded and the temperature had decreased, she was sitting close by the stairs and everything was in place. As she turned her head, she spotted Takigawa in her left side.

"Monk-san, Monk-san please wake up!" she cried and panic, shaking his unconscious body.

The tears run rapidly on her cheeks as she tries to wake the motionless monk.

"Monk-san, Monk-san! Wake up this isn't funny!" she cried.

Crying on his chest and calling him out to wake up she beaten it hard and cried his name.

"HOUSHOU TAKIGAWA DON'T LEAVE ME YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello! sorry i know it's short, but i just want it a cliffy for a while since im still doing some other parts of the story...well anyway i hope you like it and please click the purple button on the side and leave a tiny review ok? **

**well bye bye!**


	6. FILE 6:Begininng of the End part 2

* * *

FILE 6

BEGINNING OF THE END 2

* * *

__

RECAP:

"HOUSHOU TAKIGAWA DON'T LEAVE ME YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!"

**

* * *

**

As she beats his chest one last time, Takigawa suddenly jolted up all of a sudden and held her tight then yelled,

"I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU GO AYAKO!"

With great shock on what she just did to revive him, she held on to him tight in return and cried out his name. Realizing the tight embrace and pain covering his whole body, he felt hot fresh tears seeping into his shirt, looked down at the woman holding him tight, and returns in a gentle embrace along with his hands sliding slowly through her hair and ignoring the pain. He had already notice that they were sitting on the red carpet with everything in its place and Mai was besides them sleeping peacefully.

"It's alright…it's all over, I'm right here for you Ayako. Its over." he whispered to her ear to comfort her.

**

* * *

That Evening **

After Mai's possession and the disaster, Ayako who had minor injuries had the energy to call Naru and the others as well as the Takeshi family.

(AMBULANCE SIREN)

"Thank you so much for your help." Ms. Takeshi and her family offered their thanks as they all arrived at the mansion and called for an ambulance for the three.

"If there are any problems left for this estate, I highly suggest moving will be your last options." Naru advised.

"Lin," Naru called him and he approaches.

"The mansion has no sign of any harmful spirits. It's safe." Lin answered as his shiki around him was spinning around him, making Ms. Takeshi sigh in relief.

"I'm sorry for your lost…" Ayako bowed in sadness. She had a cloth hanging on her shoulder to her right arm. She then began walking away, towards to the ambulance, but before that, something suddenly touched her back, and she froze. Looking to her right side where bushes of carnations that covered the walls and her senses had somehow went on high alert.

Walking towards the direction, she knelt down, dug her left hand into leaves and branches, and found an old stuffed animal in her hands.

She gasped with wide eyes as her head ached as she remembered how the young girl died from falling off the balcony.

"Took you all a while to realize what the cause was," Naru came from behind bringing her a jolt on her spine.

"While Lin and I did some research on this mansion and its history, various things had happen due to family violence. In addition, as of result, a suicide and an accident had happened in this mansion. Therefore their one and only child couldn't cope with the lost of both her parents that after she fell, her soul was still residing in this world that the only thing that made her go on was to see her mother that she couldn't see. This house." Ayako turned in his direction giving an oh-so-that's-what-you-been-up-to look.

Naru turned around walking away and Ayako notice something dropped from his pocket. As she held on the photo he had dropped, she left a gasped and tears would fall out of her eyes.

* * *

Mai was still asleep after being possessed for a long period of time as well as Takigawa who had just minor bruises from falling off the stairs and Ayako's beating. Waking up, he looked up and found himself inside a room and turning to his side he found Mai sleeping peacefully which means he knew he was in the hospital. 

"Jeez, I hate the hospital." he said in disgust.

He then heard a knock and turned his attention to the door and as it open, Ayako came inside holding on a vase of white irises.

"I see you're awake." as she entered and placed the vase close to the lamp. She then headed to the counter and took out a knife and a little plate then grabbed an apple from a refrigerator.

"Hey, why would you wear a coat like that? Its fall, aren't you hot in there?" he asked.

Ayako turned to his direction and walked to an open stool that was besides him and answered,

"Look who's talking! What kind of person would take his shirt off when a women are with him?"

The monk felt speechless and could not believe he lost from her for the first time.

A smirk appeared on her lips as he accepted his defeat. Starting to peel the apple in circles, she asked,

"So Monk, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," he tried to crack his neck, but ended up hurting himself.

"Shit!" he cried in pain.

"My god, you're stupid." she shuts her eyes as she finished peeling the skins of the red fruit.

"Cracking any of you're bones would easily dislocate them." she explained. Then began slicing the apple into small pieces.

"You should of warned me," he grunted in pain.

She gave a heavy sigh and pushed a button to the side of the bed and the upper part of it rises. Then continues on slicing the fruit faster until Takigawa interrupted her,

"Hey-"

"OUCH!" she yelped in pain and started growling at the monk for interrupting her.

"Oops…" is all he can say for his mistake.

"Jeez, what do you want!?" she asked angrily. And a sweat drop appeared on his head and he started looking nervous.

"Your finger it's bleeding…" he stated.

"Yes, I can see that!" she helped him stating the obvious angrily.

"Hey I was trying to be nice!" he cried back and grabbed her injured finger and put it his mouth. But instead she shuts her eyes and shoved an apple up his mouth.

Ayako reopened her eyes and found the apple piece on his mouth and she cried,

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?"

Takigawa thought chock on the small piece and quickly chewed then swallowed it and started coughing.

"Damn that hurt, he held on to his neck." he coughed.

She sighed in frustration then a glare and now she stands away from him and headed to the door.

"Hey where do you think you're going!?" he asked. She stopped with her hand on the door and she answered with a cold look,

"Stay put Takigawa, I'll be back."

She closed the door leaving him clueless until,

"No crap did she just call what I heard she call me!?" he asked himself in shock. It was the second time he heard his surname from her mouth and suddenly his heart skipped a beat as his head started remembering him with the priestess always arguing and making fun of each other.

"Holy…" he covered he's bare body with a blanket as he started turning red.

He turned to Mai who was still sleeping and he gave a strange look and asked the sleeping teenager,

"Just how can you manage to get along with someone so conceited?" he sighs after.

He hears the door opens once again,

"(Sigh), I feel much better." Ayako sighs as she closed the door behind her.

Takigawa turns his head to her attention and his eyes widen like watermelon as he stares and gawk at his apparel.

"Okay…?" Ayako interrupted his gawking since it was getting on her nerves.

Still gawking, she got irritated and threw plastic filled with a shirt inside to his face and yelled,

"Quit STARING, I work her ya know!"

Looking annoyed from his stare, she came up to him and started shoving the plastic to his face.

"Hey I got your shirt from the washer and I would appreciate you from quitting the stupid stares!" she requested.

Takigawa couldn't breath from the object in his face that he took her hand a pulled the plastic away.

"I…can't…breath are you trying to kill me!?" he said with deep breaths and a flushed face.

She took a deep breath after seeing his face and she turned back and ordered,

"Hurry up and put you're shirt on or else someone sees you here and they might thing something out of the conclusion."

"Jeez, bossy much!" he whispered.

Ayako ignored the comment and wanted to check up on Mai. She knew she was sleeping so all she did was touch her forehead and check her pulse to see if she's well or not.

She lifted a smile and tucked her blanket gently not to wake her.

"My, my, I'm glad it's all over." she whispered to the sleeping teenager.

Takigawa heard her clear as day and started eating the remaining apples.

"So, what happened after?" he asked.

Ayako caught his attention and turned to him and sat on the stool.

"Naru found out the remaining information, and Mailene and her mother have finally went to heaven." she explained.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Her mother was looking for her inside the house, while Mailene was outside."

"I don't understand…" he said.

"(sigh), after her mother attempted suicide, she left Mailene at a young age that without adult supervision, she fell off the balcony." she finished off looking quite melancholic.

"I mean, what kind of father or husband would leave his family for another?" he voice suddenly came to a sad whisper.

Ayako could remember everything as day and she knew how sad it was that a family that seems so perfect would end up breaking apart so sudden. She then felt something heavy on her hand and found Takigawa's hand on top of hers. He was looking straight to the wall and he said softly,

"Hey, what matters is that Mailene and her mother are already in heaven in peace, and as for that good for nothing of a father, let karma do its job."

"Mmhmm." she nodded.

"Now, now, don't go crying." he said cheerfully as he pats her head.

"They're just my contacts." she came up an excuse which he never believed, he then lifted her head and he could see her eyes watery and her face red.

'Wow, she's cute.'

"You don't wear contacts?" he made fun of her.

He laughed for some reason and rubbed her forehead against his,

"Aren't you happy that she finally found her mother? For all those years being trapped in that house, without a parent by her side. Don't you think she's finally happy of what she was looking for? You just have to let her go." he said softly to ease her.

Finally feeling calm, she returned caressing his forehead.

"Its just…she reminded me more of my Kyosuke when I have to let him go." she whispered back.

"Monk-san, sorry for being such a useless person, I mean you're always there when I always needed you and I'm really happy." she lift up a smile.

"Are crazy," he broke away from her forehead and looked at her with a smile.

"You're not useless, and I'm really happy when I'm with you. I like teasing you, getting the better of you, and hell I really like the way you act towards Mai like a mother or sister." he admitted.

Takigawa felt relieved of being open and Ayako could see his face redden and she started giggling.

He looked clueless and she answered,

"As open as you are, you sure put a lot of effort on what to say, I appreciate that."

"Thanks," without thinking, he kissed her forehead and Ayako heart skipped a beat and her face was more red then his.

"You should blush more often, it looks good on you!" he commented nicely.

As Ayako was going to say something, her cell rang and she gave a heavy sigh as she heard what type of ring tone it was.

"Hello dad?" she greeted.

Takigawa was next to sigh heavily looked up in the ceiling.

'Guess I won't have my chance.' he said to himself.

"Oh wait, don't come in here, I'll be there right away." she moved her hands around as she continues talking to her father.

"I'm not hiding anything!?" Takigawa saw her blushing and she quickly turn her head away from her.

"Jeez that's none of your business I'm 24 years old, don't treat me like I'm 16!" she turn her phone off.

'Aw, guess I'm gonna miss my chance.' she said to herself.

Turning back to her patient she sighed and said,

"My dad is calling me to get back to work. So I guess-"

"Ayako quit flirting with your boyfriend and get back to work, these patients don't get better with you playing around with that lad of yours!"

The receiver of the room gave a message so loud that both of them jolted in embarrassment and Ayako could feel her anger rising up.

"Ahaha I guess I know that it runs in the family right?" Takigawa humored her and she gave him a strange look.

"Your lame ass jokes and your stupidity sure amuses me, it never ceased to change."

Ayako took out her nurses cap and put it on along with her nurses I.D and clipboard that was hanging on the door.

She started writing on her clipboard and opened the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" Takigawa called her and she stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I…um, when are you going to get back?" he asked nervously with a flushed face.

Ayako smirked and answered,

"Don't worry I'll find a way." she left a wink.

Ayako closed the door once more and she complained,

"Aww, why did it all have to end this way!? We were so close!"

She walks to the halls of the white hospital.

* * *

"Jeez we were this close and we were actually turning on!" Takigawa said to himself as he clutched his fist in irritation. 

"Hmmm…" he thinks deeply then grabbed his cell from the drawer and notepad and pen that was by the lamp and dialed the number he wanted to call.

"Hey, hey. Lin-san would you mind letting me talk to Naru-chan, it's really important." he asked politely.

"What is it that you want?" the narcissus asked.

"Ahaha, Hey Naru, would you mind coming to the hospital? Mai-chan has something on her wrist and I think it's paranormal." he lied.

"Have you talked to any of the nurses?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, about that. I don't think we should do that because we kinda need you first so it won't attract any media." Takigawa sounded convincing.

"I'll arrive there shortly." he sighed.

"Hey, hey aren't you gonna tell us if we're feeling fine?"

Takigawa heard a click and already known that Naru had already hang-up.

"(sigh) Teenagers these days." he snickered as he placed a note close by the irises.

Takigawa stretched out his arms and tried to get use to some of the cramps that was kicking him.

* * *

Ayako finally enter to the room and she was greeted by the children. 

"Hey, Aya-nee-san is here!" a little girl that was around four years old ran to her and Ayako carried the little girl.

"Keiko-chan how are you feeling?" Ayako asked motherly.

"I'm getting all better, mommy said I get to go home tomorrow!" she answered happily.

Ayako sat on a chair as the children around her gathered in a circle and one of them asked,

"Nee-san, tell us more about your other job!"

"Ahaha, alright but first," she spotted a child around 6 years old holding onto to a guitar as he tried to strum each string carefully.

"Hey, there are you new around here?" Ayako came up to him and the child with blue eyes and blonde hair looked shy.

The child nodded and she asked for his name.

"My name…I'm…Tristan." he answered shyly.

The child reminded her of John and she couldn't help but smile on how cute he was.

"Well Tristan-kun, do you want to join us?" Ayako asked nicely.

The young boy smiled and nodded.

"Hey, nee-san what happened to your ghost hunting job?" little Keiko asked.

"It was really nice, I took care of my friend who was really, really not feeling well because a ghost hurt her." she tried putting the words in smaller pieces.

* * *

Takigawa walked to the halls and has asked some of the nurses about Ayako's whereabouts and many of them had asked if he was her boyfriend, but he wouldn't answer them and gave a laugh. 

Many of the nurses thought he was so handsome that it was actually time that Ayako had a boyfriend and the other male staff would just sigh and said he was lucky that he could actually impress the daughter of the hospital owner.

He then found the room she was in and took a peek.

"Nee-san, do you like this Monk-san you are talking about?" Tristan asked.

Ayako's face deepen red and felt speechless the girls in the room started giggling.

"Aya-nee-san, really likes Monk-san!" Keiko giggled.

Tristan could feel someone watching them and he turned his head to the door and caught Takigawa peeking.

"Nee-san is that your boyfriend?" Tristan pointed out.

Both the monk and the priestess froze from the shock as the children continued giggling.

"Mo-Monk-san what're you doing you're suppose to be in your room watching Mai!" Ayako said in embarrassment as the Monk entered the room.

"Well Naru-chan will be coming soon and-"

"You called him making some convincing lie so he would go and wake Mai up instead." My goodness she could read him like a book and he stood there scratching the back of his head.

Tristan came up to him with curiosity since being the new kid he asked,

"Are you Norio-kun? My sister really likes how you played your guitar."

Takigawa gasped for a moment and then smiled as he patted the child on the head.

"Great Sherlock Holmes, yes I am Norio, but you can call me Takigawa-san if you like, and thanks I appreciate it."

"Huh?" the child didn't quite understand his Japanese.

"Tristan-kun, is a German child, I guess he doesn't really much understand some of Japanese."

She put got up her chair and some of the children continued playing with their blocks and toys while Ayako headed to him.

"So this is where you work?" he asked, since the place looked like some daycare.

"On a Wednesday yeah, I come here after to take care of the children who are also my patients and patient's children." she answered.

Tristan tugged on his shirt and asked,

"Oji-san, would you like to play with my guitar?"

A sweat drop appeared on his head and he answered an yes, so the child took off.

Ayako started laughing at him.

"Yeah, yeah keep laughing…"

"They are sure really nice when they saw you." Ayako stopped her giggling.

"So you're some storyteller, telling these kids about work…that seems like Naru teaching Mai how to set up equipments." he leaned against the wall.

"Well anyway what are you doing here? If my father sees you here, just imagine how the staff of this hospital would react?" she lectured him.

Takigawa gave out a nervous laugh and she crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oji-san, I'm not really good at playing so would you play something for me?" Tristan asked.

"Sure kid." he answered as he took the guitar from him.

Holding onto the instrument, he shuts his eyes for a moment then a few strumming then he began playing nicely.

Ayako's heart dropped as she recognized the tune and she gasped silently.

The children started gathering around them and as it was all clear, medical staffs wondered what the music it was already crowding the room.

As he finished he looked at Ayako who was a bit too surprised and he smiled,

"You think I would forget how your song would go right?"

Claps were all over the room and both the two didn't know how the place got crowded.

"Wow, that was awesome." Tristan said in awe.

"I'd say Ayako-chan is sure is lucky!" some of the nurses complemented on them. And they all slowly went back to there places.

Ayako sighed at the nurses complements and she looked at Takigawa in an embarrassing look with her face all flushed.

"Just how would you learn something in just an instant?" she asked.

"I'm a professional bassist, I guess I haven't told you yet." he smiled at her expression.

"Nope, but what can I say. It was beautiful." she smiled.

Takigawa returned the guitar to Tristan and came up to Ayako.

"So…yeah Ayako-chan," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried acting cool, while Ayako would look at him suspiciously with a smirk.

"About dinner would you…" he stopped for a moment for an answer.

"I would what?" she played with him.

"I don't know around 7:00 would you know,"

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think I have any time for um…what you call it?"

"A date?" Takigawa blurted.

"You really sure you're up to this Monk-san?"

"Hey I heard you calling me by my last name, so why are you still calling me Monk-san?" he changed the subject without knowing.

"Why are you changing the subject?" she asked.

"C'mon say it."

"Why would I, you have no right." she turned head around.

"Well you don't want me to show these kids right?" he asked slyly.

"Show them what?" she asked curiously.

It took four second for Ayako to realized it and she couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Oh, no, no, not in front of the children!" she blushed as she moved away from his arms and pushed him outside.

"I know you want to just admit it!" he said as he started poking her sides that made her ticklish.

"Hey not that spot!" she shriek from being tickled.

"I would stop if you say yes." he requested.

"Yes for what?" Takigawa continued tickling her.

"That we go out and eat together." he stopped.

Recovering from being attacked by his fingers she finally knew and gave another of her famous smirks.

"Now, I know. Houshou wants to go on a date with me." she sang merrily.

"Ha-ha, very funny it's just dinner." he went close to her.

"Ah,Houshou wants to date me, then love me, and marry me." she made fun of him which cause to receive a kiss from his lips that defiantly shocked her.

That was a big ZAP coming from him to her and she couldn't believe what she gotten herself into and it was fantastic that she deepen the kiss.

"I'd take that a yes?" he asked.

And both the two started laughing at each other.

* * *

Opening the room of 402, Naru entered and found a note near the vase of flowers and read, 

Yo Naru-chan,

Take care of Mai-chan for us will you, Ayako's working and I'm heading off for some Asahi . Hope you explained everything for her.

- Monk-san

Naru sighed and knew something like this would happened and he turned his eyes to Mai who was still sleeping and he said,

"Mai tea!"

"Huh!? Oh coming, I'm coming!" rose from the bed awake quickly.

Mai blinked and found Naru sitting on her bedside.

"Na-Naru, where am I?" she asked as she realized she was alone with him.

Naru placed his hand on her head and gently pushed her down on the bed.

"You knocked your head on something and fainted. We're at the hospital" he lied.

"Really? Why can't I remember being hit?" she asked.

"Because you didn't notice." he looked at the irises and took on out of its vase and hand it over to Mai.

"I guess you need this for your desk." he said leaving Mai blushing as he opened his black notebook and started reading and writing.

**

* * *

**

**i hope you all would please please please REVIEW!!**


End file.
